


I Want to Take You Away

by Foophile



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: rounds_of_kink, Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-04
Updated: 2008-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foophile/pseuds/Foophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just feeling Lincoln’s eyes on him from across the dance floor gave Michael the courage to breathe deep and close his eyes on the press of people around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to Take You Away

**Author's Note:**

> One where they're actually NOT RELATED! (I know!)

Michael moved his hips the best he could to the driving beat of the music blaring down at him. His heart was beating out of his chest, his long limbs felt awkward, and his face was so hot with his blush that he wondered if he could catch fire where he stood.

He was in the middle of the most embarrassing thing he’d ever done in his life. But he kept moving, arms in the air, and back arched to show off his ass as he writhed. Michael could feel numerous eyes on him but knew that only one pair mattered and so he kept dancing.

“I want you to do this for me,” Lincoln whispered hotly in his ear earlier that night. His lover had continually pushed Michael to go beyond his boundaries. And Michael had a lot of them.

Lincoln was grinning when Michael turned to him with wide eyes, saying, “I want everyone to see how beautiful you are and to know that you’re mine.”

So Michael did. It was that simple. He loved Lincoln with his whole heart, trusted him, and was happy to show that he belonged to him. How Lincoln had owned him from the moment he shook Lincoln’s calloused hand at his campaign headquarters nearly two years ago.

Michael changed fundamentally from that point on. He was a better person, more expressive with his opinion and emotions, and, more importantly, Lincoln made him feel safe to let go of everything Michael held back.

Just feeling Lincoln’s eyes on him from across the dance floor gave Michael the courage to breathe deep and close his eyes on the press of people around him. The music helped, enveloping him in a bubble of sound that encouraged him to thrust his hips to the beat, a melody that made him want to touch his neck and chest, brush over his t-shirt covered nipples.

The air was thick with heat that enveloped him from his head to his feet and made him sweat. His t-shirt was soaked through and his jeans were tight on his thighs. Michael was already half hard from the thrill of his private show.

A body pressed against him from the back and Michael opened his eyes, moving away. Then, Lincoln came around into his view, wrapping him up in his long arms and calming Michael with just his touch.

Lincoln’s eyes were dark with arousal, his hands possessing Michael just so and erasing everyone else from his world.

They rocked together, neither of them trying very hard to dance anymore, holding, touching, rubbing on backs and necks and hips. Michael closed his eyes in pleasure.

Lincoln’s wide hands went under Michael’s shirt stroking his belly with the back of his fingers. “So beautiful, Michael.”

Michael trembled and pressed his erection into Lincoln’s thigh. Lincoln’s cock twitched against Michael in response.

“I wanna fuck you so bad,” Lincoln growled, licking the sweaty juncture of Michael’s neck. “Would you let me do it right here? In front of all these people who know who you are? Just bend you over one of these tables and take you?”

Michael moaned at his words. “Anything. I’d let you do anything to me.”

Lincoln’s hips knocked into his own. “Fuck, Michael. Come on.” He grabbed Michael’s arm and pulled him through the crowd, looking back occasionally with promise in his eyes.

Michael’s heart was racing again, hoping that Lincoln would do that he said. They headed for the bathrooms in the back and Michael couldn’t look at the men washing their hands at the sinks. There were some in the stalls as well but Lincoln didn’t hesitate to drag them into an open one the furthest away.

Michael squeezed himself against the tiled wall and watched Lincoln lock the stall door.

“You still want to do this, Michael? Just tell me no and we can go home.” Lincoln’s eyes were predatory but Michael knew that his lover meant what he said.

Lincoln’s care was what allowed Michael to grin shyly and shake his head. “I want you.”

Lincoln attacked him with his mouth, pushing Michael back over the toilet with biting kisses that made Michael weak in the knees. He let out a loud groan that would have shamed Michael if he could hear over the rush of blood in his veins.

Lincoln was already unzipping Michael’s pants and shoving boxer briefs down his thighs.

“I wanna suck you first,” Lincoln breathed into Michael’s mouth.

Michael opened his eyes in time to see Lincoln fall to knees and, without hesitation, take him into his mouth.

“Fuck, Linc,” Michael’s vision went red. He could feel Lincoln’s fist tight around his base, his tongue flicking wildly under the head of his cock, trying to drive Michael to the edge and push him over.

Lincoln knew how to play his body like a fine instrument and Michael gasped and came in Lincoln’s mouth with three hard sucks and a swallow that nudged the head of his cock into the back of Lincoln’s throat.

Michael was still shaking from his orgasm, licking his dry lips, when he heard Lincoln rasp, “Baby, please say you’re ready for me.” He pulled Lincoln back up to his mouth and kissed him deeply. Michael could taste himself on Lincoln’s tongue.

He spun them around and kicked off the pants gathered around his ankles.

Lincoln was tearing at his own pants and let them fall so he could sit on the toilet seat and urge Michael into his lap.

“I’m always ready for you,” Michael said, spreading his legs as far as they could go in the small stall, his knees hitting the walls. Lincoln pulled him up close, his chest pressed to Michael’s torso.

One of Lincoln’s hands wrapped around his thigh to steady Michael while the other slid up to his ass where he used a finger to prod him gently.

“Damn,” Lincoln breathed. He stared up at Michael in admiration. “When did you do this?” Lincoln slid two fingers into Michael’s slick heat. “I bet you slicked yourself before we even left the house.”

Michael moaned, nodding his head. Sparks went off when Lincoln’s fingers discovered his prostate and Michael choked out, “Fuck me, Linc. Just do it.”

Lincoln visibly shuddered and fisted his cock before easing Michael back onto it with a sweaty hand on his shoulder. “Ride me, baby.”

Michael was moving before Lincoln could finish his sentence. He leaned forward, bracing himself against the wall behind Lincoln and a toilet pipe, so Michael could rub his hardening cock against Lincoln’s t-shirt.

His lover’s cock was the best thing Michael ever felt, filling him completely and pressing consistently against his most sensitive part. Michael didn’t know how long he could hold out but he pushed himself to keep moving, like he had on the dance floor, answering everything thrust of Lincoln’s cock as hard as he could.

“So good,” Lincoln gasped out, his hands tight on Michael’s hips. His head went back against the wall with a thud. “Jesus, Michael, I’m gonna come.”

Michael kept pumping his hips and leaned down to give Lincoln a sloppy kiss. The sound of a door opening in the bathroom cut through the noise in Michael’s head and the fact that there were people only feet away made him suddenly orgasm with such force that he felt his spine pop.

“Fuck,” Lincoln’s hands tightened on Michael’s body and thrust twice more before he came in his ass. Michael met Lincoln’s up turned lips with own, drinking his fill of his lover’s happiness.

Sound crowded back into their private moment and Michael chuckled when he heard outside, “Dude, there are people fucking in there. Don’t go in!”

Lincoln’s hand smacked the cheek of Michael’s ass. “We’d better get outta here before someone gets the owner.”

Lifting from his lap, Michael bit back a grin at the burn in his ass and quickly pulled up his boxer briefs before searching for his pants on the stall floor. He felt invigorated and almost careless…almost. He checked that Lincoln had straightened himself then cracked the stall door.

“Yeah, let’s go,” Michael said when he saw the room was clear. They both washed their hands at the sink and stiffened only a little when another clubber came into the bathroom, going into a stall.

Michael thought he’d gotten lucky, on several counts, until he made for the bathroom door and stepped back to let a group of guys in. Lincoln was behind him and moved aside to let the men pass.

“Hey!” One of the guys stopped and stared at Michael with a slightly drunk expression. “Aren’t you that new Congressman…what’s his name, Scofield? Yeah, him!”

Michael’s eyes flicked over at Lincoln, who shrugged. “Yeah, I am. Nice to meet you.” He extended a hand for the man to shake; he was a politician after all.

The drunken man took it with glee, even pulling him into a back pounding hug. “Awesome, man! See! This is what I’m talkin’ about guys,” The man addressed his buddies, who didn’t seem to care.

“This dude is like us! A normal guy who can go to clubs and party like the rest of us!” The man was getting loud and drawing bystanders. “You rock!”

Michael scratched the back of his head and smiled. “Thanks a lot. I appreciate that.”

Lincoln saved him by guiding Michael out the door. “Yes, we’re thankful for your support.”

“Hey, who are you?” The man asked, swaying on his feet.

“Campaign manager,” Lincoln said shortly, giving Michael a tired look.

Michael nodded and turned on his heel, smiled directly at the man, then added, “And my boyfriend.”

He let the bathroom door swing shut behind them.

END


End file.
